


Посвящение

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Rituals, Sleep, Slice of Life, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: В Армаде Несмертного пополнение.
Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844923





	Посвящение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Mad Max 2020  
> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662345
> 
> Спецквест, задание "котолаки".
> 
> Шестовики — одна из разновидностей варбоев, бойцы из Газтауна. В оригинале называются "хорьками" (polecats), но в неточных переводах превратились в "котов-шестовиков" (pole-cats), а в народе разошлись как "полекотики".

Внутри всё вибрирует в такт барабанному бою. Он надрезает ладонь зазубренным ножом и обменивается кровью с напарником — теперь они единый механизм в Армаде Несмертного Джо. 

— Пейте, — одноглазый наставник подаёт им плошки, наполненные чем-то зеленоватым, маслянистым на вид. В нос бьёт горький незнакомый запах. Что-то с гнильцой и в то же время едкое, как иногда пахнет в лазарете. Ну и дрянь.

Медлить нельзя. Не меньше сотни глаз наблюдают за ними в свете чадящих факелов. В этот раз на посвящении их всего двое, за каждым жестом следят гораздо пристальнее. Он обводит взглядом собравшуюся толпу: императоры, бригадиры, топ-доги, вардоги, хорьки, варбои, чернопалые, щенки — все здесь, притопывают и хлопают в ладоши в ритм барабанам. Он смотрит в глаза напарнику и, глубоко вдохнув, осушает глиняную плошку. Жидкость щиплет язык, от горечи сводит скулы. Напарник тоже пьёт, старается не морщиться.

— Теперь вы всегда будете приземляться на четыре лапы, — одобрительно смеётся наставник и забирает у них плошки.

Какая-то неведомая сила толкает на пол. Он приземляется мягко, пружинисто, успев выставить руки. В глазах темнеет. Воздуха не хватает. Жарко. Он видел это раньше, когда посвящали других, теперь чувствует на себе. Рядом, над самым ухом, стонет напарник. Переносица, челюсти, даже зубы — всё нестерпимо болит. Он скалится, стараясь сдержать крик. Скребёт ногтями пол, дугой выгибает спину и тут же припадает забинтованной грудью к прохладному камню. Недавно нанесённый узор в виде шестерёнки саднит от соприкосновения. Понемногу зрение начинает проясняться, а в нос бьёт множество запахов. Он отмечает, что стал видеть чётче — даже тех, кто стоит в полутьме, не попадая в освещённый круг. Дыхание понемногу выравнивается. Напарник поднимается на дрожащих ногах. Он смотрит в его лицо — заострившееся, совсем не похожее на человеческое. Большие глаза с вертикальным зрачком, укоротившаяся переносица, острые зубы, выступающие над тонкими губами. Он теперь выглядит так же. Наконец-то!

— Отныне вы настоящие коты-шестовики, — наставник одобрительно скалит жёлтые клыки и протягивает им маски. Говорит ещё что-то — о службе Несмертному, о Вальгалле, но он почти не слышит, настолько велика радость.

Прошёл посвящение! Маска, ещё гладкая, без украшений, пластиком холодит руки. Новое лицо. Он сможет сделать его каким угодно. Не терпится скорее приступить. Вокруг одобрительно гудят. Шестовики надевают свои маски, снова скрывая изменённые морды. 

— Эта ночь ваша, — говорит наставник. Посвящение окончено. 

Он и напарник кланяются, сложив над головами знак v8, и, нацепив пока ещё безликие маски, выходят из круга. Их провожают, хлопая по плечам. Щенки, разинув рты, таращатся. Лицо всё ещё ноет тупой болью, но мощный прилив энергии почти заглушает неприятные ощущения. Запахи манят наружу. Он вдыхает полной грудью: бензак, гарь, пот, оружейная смазка, — и ещё множество других. Он срывается с места, и напарник следует за ним. С лёгкостью они вспрыгивают на крыши лачуг, перепрыгивают с одной на другую, карабкаются вверх по лесам, запросто балансируют на краю. Котам высота не страшна. 

— Чё, не заглох ещё, слабак? — Слит хлопает скорчившегося на лежанке Накса по лысине.  
— К-коты…  
— Чё?  
— Коты, — хрипит Накс, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на знакомом лице. — Они не хорьки, а коты-шестовики. Твари такие были раньше, прыгучие, пучеглазые. Я теперь знаю. Я виде… — он захлёбывается кашлем. 

Слит брезгливо морщится. 

— Бредит, — подходит к ним Органомеханик и кивает на задыхающегося Накса. — Без туши двое суток протянет, не дольше.  
— Хех, — Слит лыбится, скобы в щеках тускло бликуют. — Руль мой будет.  
— Шланг сосни! — сипит Накс.  
— Ну, сильно не надейся, — Органик хлопает Слита по плечу. — Может, в рейде туши захватят. 

Слит недовольно шипит и уходит. Накс устало закрывает глаза. 

— Слышь, Органик? Ты это… потом напомни мне шестовику под маску заглянуть, ага? Они все эти, не как мы…  
— Оборотни, — подсказывает Органомеханик. Это ещё не самое бредовое, что ему приходилось слышать.  
— Ага, — Накс начинает дышать ровнее.

Органик в раздумьях: если привезут тушу, стоит ли её тратить на варбоя, который всё равно скоро заглохнет из-за распада? С другой стороны, загонщик он хороший, Армаде такие нужны. Сложно. 

— Видал я шестовиков. Такие же бойцы, — ворчит он. Но Накс уже не слышит — он спит.


End file.
